LOTM: Heroes United S2 P3/Transcript
(Blake is seen unconscious in the back of a truck before she begins to wake up) Blake: *moans* Wha- ???: So what do you think he's gonna do to her? (Blake looks up through the window at two soldiers sitting in front of her) Soldier #2: Honestly? I think he'll kill her. Soldier #1: After what she did? Nah I think he's gonna keep her alive so he can torture her. Soldier #2: Heh. Maybe he'l keep her as a pet. She's already got a nice new collar on. (Blake then notices she's got a power dampener around her neck) Blake: Crap... Soldier #1: Hm? Soldier #2: *Turns* Well what do you know. She's awake. Blake: Where are you taking me...? Soldier #1: To your new home cat. Soldier #2: The captain is looking forward to see you. Blake:..... Soldier #1: Man, this universe is certainly something. Soldier #2: You know I killed my first family here you know? Soldier #1: Same here man. People here are easy pickings. Soldier #2: Something I don't get though. Why is the moon destroyed? Soldier #1: Good question. Its so weird. Blake: *thinking* The moon?? Wait am I- Soldier #1: Knowing Remnant, some dark shit must've went on. Soldier #2: Nah man, it's gotta be space aliens! Soldier #1: Yeah, right. Aliens. Blake: *Thinking* Remnant... Where are they taking me? Soldier #2: Oh hey we're coming up on the base now. Soldier #1: Right. Man Echo is gonna be happy to bring Storm his new pet. Soldier #2: Yeah. Maybe we'll get that promotion we've been lookin' for! Soldier #1: Hell yeah! (Blake then sees them arriving at a giant base, one with several vehicles and Federation soldiers and various defenses. The car pulls over with some others. Blake then notices the soldiers stepping out and moving to the back where she is) Soldier #1: Get ready kitty cat! Soldier #2: Welcome home! (The back door opens before a soldier wearing cybernetic augmentations pulls Blake out with extreme force before slamming her into the ground) Blake: Gnn... (Blake then sees a foot infront of her. SHe looks to see Echo looking down at her with an evil smile) Echo: Come on kitty. You and me are gonna go see Storm. (Echo grabs Blake by the ear and lifts her to her feet) Echo: Watch the perimeter. Make sure no one sets foot on our territory. Soldier #4: Yes ma'am. (Echo starts to drag Blake) Blake: OW! STOP! Echo: Shut up before I shoot you! (Meanwhile in Storm's office) Storm:..... (The intercom then beeps) Soldier: *Voice* Captain. Echo has delivered your payload. Storm:... *Smirks and pressed button* Send her in. (A couple of moments later, the door opens and Echo enters as she throws Blake on the floor) Echo: Mission. Complete. Storm: Excellent work Miranda. Echo: I live to impress Captain. (Blake slowly starts to get up as she see Storm's coming) Storm: Hello. Blake. Blake:... Storm. Storm: I bet you didn't think we'd see each other again so soon. Blake: I had... hoped we wouldn't. Storm: Things don't always work like that. Do they? Echo: *Clears throat* Captain. I completed the mission. *Smiles* Now about my reward? Storm: Hmm? Ah yes. Your reward. You'll get it Echo I promise. But for now, I want you to leave me while I have a "talk" with Blake. Echo: Huh? But sir- Storm: I said. Leave. (Echo looks down at Blake with a glare before nodding and leaving the room) Storm: There. Now then... Blake:..... Storm: I never thought a Faunas capable of what you did Blake. You were able to get in my old base, trick me, and gain valuable info. Its an amazing feat for a subspecies like you. Blake: I told you we were the same as you. Storm: Well I wouldn't go that far. After all, you did scar my best assassin. Blake: And you killed one of our best friends. Storm: Eye for an eye Belladonna. I'm sure you can understand that. Blake: Why did you bring me to Remnant? Storm: I'm afraid I can't say why I'm here. But it is a fitting place for you and me to be reunited since its your home world. Blake:.... Are you going to kill me? Storm: Ooooooh believe me Belladonna. (Storm grabs Blake's cat ears tightly) Storm: I'd love NOTHING more then to end your life. Right here. Right now. Blake Gnn.... (But Storm suddenly lets go) Storm: But. I have a problem with that. Blake: A problem? Storm: Yes... I can't understand it. I want to end you simply cause your a Faunas. And yet... I don't want to. Blake: You... You don't want- I don't understand. Storm: Funny. Neither do I. Blake: Then- Storm: But it's odd. I feel....funny about you. Blake: Funny? Storm: Yes. I feel... Something like I felt... When I was with Samantha. Blake:..... Storm: Though I know that woman is no longer what I thought she was. What I thought was a capable fighter, was really a subspecies filled with malice and evil. (Storm goes up to Blake) Storm: And yet... When I look at you, I can still see the alluring beauty who I wanted by my side. Blake:...... (Storm then looks away at the floor) Storm: Still though, if the boss found out about it, he'd have me killed for sure. Blake: Then just kill me already. Storm: I want to. I REALLY do. And yet I don't. (Storm wraps his arm around Blakes waist, and puts a hand on her cheek) Storm: I just want to savor this moment. Blake: !! (Blake then punches Storm in the jaw) Storm: GNN!! Blake: Get your damn hands away from me! Storm: *Wipes his chin* Oh ho. So you trying to fight back against me? Blake: You've done too much damage to too many people Storm! I won't allow it! Storm: Hmph. *Clears throat* Echo? (Suddenly Echo comes in) Echo: You called sir? Storm: We got a little problem here. Echo: What is it? Storm: The cat just attacked me. Echo: Oh really? *Pulls out a shock baton* (Before Blake could fight back, Echo smacked her, shocking her. Blake falls to the ground from the shock) Blake: AH!! Echo: You wanna hit the Captain like that?? You little worm! (Echo continues beating Blake with the baton before Storm puts his hand up) Storm: Enough. (Echo stops beating Blake with the baton) Storm: I think she's learned her lesson. Echo: You sure sir? Storm: I'm certain. Echo: What shall I do with her now sir? Storm: Take her to a cell. I'll torture her again later. Echo: Yes Captain. (Echo grabs Blake by the ear and pulls her up) Blake: AH!! Echo; Come on kitty. Time to go to the cage. (Echo takes Blake out of Storm's office before it cuts to them walking through the base's prison where numerous prisoners are seen in the cells. Some are even seen being beaten by guards) Guard #1: Who gave you permission to speak you little shit!? Guard #4: You should feel lucky that we haven't put you down yet! Blake:...... Echo: Almost there. Eyes forward. (Blake continues watching before Echo tugs on her ear) Blake: GNN!! Echo: I said eyes forward freak! Blake: Alright alright! Echo: Don't make me say it again. (Blake continues to move forward as she arrives at a cell. Echo kicks Blake inside and closes the door) Echo: Enjoy your home. Don't worry. Once Storm is done making you suffer, you'll have a bullet in your head. (Echo turns away) Echo: Guards! Guard: Yes ma'am? Echo: Put the Sigma Androids in charge of her cell. Guard: Roger that. (The soldier then pushes a button as two robotic Federation Soldiers enter and stand in front of Blake's cell) Android: Initiating guard mode. Echo: Good. Now make sure that cat stays in its cage. Android: Affirmative. (Echo walks off as Blake watches her leave) Blake:...... (Blake then sits down and looks out the door as she wonders when the others will come and save her) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts